


Too Soon?

by SarcasticMusician



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie's Ex, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Peggy gets jealous, we also know Angie is a sarcastic cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the part where I confess to not being able to actually watch the show (stupid no access to TV/rather not get any viruses) so if this is completely out of character I am so sorry! Tumblr gave me all the info I had and well..yeah. This plot and a million others have been hassling me for months (I have so many exes head cannons and jealousy is literally the best thing since sliced bread).   
> My tumblr is adlerre, so if you hate it go tell me what I did wrong/missed so I can live vicariously through your ability to watch the show...I'm not bitter about it at all, nope nu-uh.

Another mind numbing day at the SSR is well underway as Peggy sits gaze scouring their latest lead -not much of a lead if you ask her, but alas no one does. The office is blissfully calm, a quality that remains one of the only highlights she finds in her current situation.

Thompson has retreated to his office for the time being, leaving his presence not even close to missed, a sentiment that is undoubtedly shared by most of her coworkers. A desk away, Sousa shares her predicament, shaking his head occasionally and seemingly fighting off drooping eyes.

The office was utterly boring to be blunt. It was only natural that the click of heels down the corridor would bring with them a surprise of sorts.

A surprise that Peggy, with all her training and experience, could’ve never seen coming.

Perhaps that’s why she was so out of sorts. Yes, she’ll decide later, the surprise was the true contributing factor. Besides, she lies for a living, what’s one more to herself?

_________________

The heel clicks, soft but steady cut through the room like a swift and confident drum beat. Along with it came a flash of blonde coiffed hair weighed down slightly by a soft army hat, as well as a leather jacketed woman.

Peggy planted a polite smile on her face, a sense of camaraderie with the woman helping to lift the edges. The smile is returned in kind and the woman begins to speak before a low whistle splits the air.

The woman’s gaze turns murderous, but rather than comment she seems to count to ten and continue on her way to Peggy’s desk, irritation clouding the air around her.

“I’m Pilot Newark, here to see Agent Thompson.” The woman requests kindly

“Ah, right through there.” Peggy points his door out

With a nod the woman is gone, briskly walking through the door, voice sounding out before it can be fully shut.

Peggy shares a high-eyebrowed glance with Sousa before turning back to her paperwork, glancing through the blinded window every so often.

Thirty minutes or so pass, finally nearing lunch hour she begins to gather her things contemplating leaving early with the promise to bring the office lunch in order to secure a few more minutes in Angie’s presence.

As she makes to stand, pencil in hand and fighting the smile at the thought of Angie, Thompson’s door swings open.

“Carter, Sousa” Thompson calls out, waiting until they’ve looked up to continue “Ms. Newark here will be helping in the jet investigation, her superiors believe her knowledge of jet sequences and mechanics can prove useful.” His tone belittles his words, sneering them out as if Ms. Newark was a nuisance or unqualified.

Peggy’s smile returned with respect, albeit a bit impatient at the interruption to her plans.

“Well it is nice to meet you, Pilot Newark. Your help is appreciated.” Peggy greets, sure to use her preferred titled, earning her a thankful smile from the other woman

“Same here, Pilot Newark. It’s been giving us trouble.” Sousa nods

“Yes, well hopefully we can get this wrapped soon.” Newark replies, a bit of anxiety hidden in her smile

“Not a fan of New York?” Thompson butts in, leaning against Sousa’s desk

The woman shuffles slightly, face conveying nothing but strength while her eyes betray her. “I haven’t been back since before the war, a lot has changed I’m sure.”

“Yes well, the importance of lunch has not.” Thompson states uncomfortable no doubt at what was unsaid, “How about we all go over some of the more mechanical issues over lunch? Get you acquainted with the area and us out of this room for a bit.”

The group nods in agreement, and prepares to leave.

“Where’s that diner you get the coffee from, Marge?”

Rolling her eyes and forcing herself to quell her anger, Peggy replies with only a hint of annoyance, “The L & L Automat off fourth.”

Peggy’s eyes catch as Newark’s mirth at her tone meets her eyes, until a shaken almost steel-like mask slips into place.

Slowing a bit to allow the men to fall a few steps in front of them, Peggy wracks her brain for conversation. If only she had actually taken Angie up on those socialization courses, one cannot just go around hitting everyone apparently.

“Do you not like automats? They have a diner section also.” She explains, trying to read the woman’s pale face.

“Oh no, are you kidding? After the food on the force, anything not luke warm or mushy is delicious.” She laughs, steel not leaving her eyes

They round the corner to the automat, all the while Peggy keeps her eyes trained on her new comrade.

Feeling the gaze and with a soft sigh, Newark speaks softly “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Carter. An old friend used to work here, back before it all…”

“Ah,” Peggy replies her mind already mulling over the increase of steel and tremble over the word friend. It must have been more than a friend of some sort. Peggy makes a mental note to bring it up to Angie after shift, perhaps she would know the gossip. Seeing Angie light up when she got on a roll was too pleasant to pass up, regardless of her little interest in the topic.

Walking the rest of the distance to the door in silence, they smile politely at Daniel as he holds it open and find their seats, side-by-side opposite the men in one of the further booths.

“What do you usually get here, Marge?” Thompson asks, menu acting as a shield from her withering glare

The yelp he gives out causes him to fold down the menu and match her glare.

“What is it Thompson?” Peggy sighs, barely registering his gaze

“Kicking is uncalled for Agent Carter.”

Peggy’s eyebrow raises in question, “I’m diagonal from you, Thompson. I assure you had I kicked you, you would not be speaking.”

Thompson switches his glower to the menu, as the trio surrounding them hold back their laughter. Catching Newark’s eye, Peggy is granted with an indulgent mirth-filled nod, cluing her in on the culprit.

Deciding on her usual, Peggy finds herself glancing around the automat, attempting to catch the the turquoise eyes of her girlfriend. Assuming Angie’s absence is for her before lunch rush break, Peggy brings her eyes back to the table.

Daniel and Thompson seem to be mulling over their choices, with Thompson keeping time with his insistent tapping fingers. Meanwhile, Newark’s hands focus on folding and refolding her napkin, a subtle nervous tick of sorts.

“I’m sure they won’t be here” Peggy whispers, in an attempt to sooth her

Her words granting her a tight smile but the movement and mind never stopping.

Before Peggy can try again, she’s interrupted by a sudden, “Heya English, coffees all around?” The voice bringing a smile to her face as she turns to see Angie focused on tying her apron.

As Peggy begins to answer, the sound of the ripping napkin catches her off guard, causing her to glance at Newark. Her stomach knots at the surprised and hurt look consuming the girl’s face, as well as the swift glimpse of recognition taking up Angie’s before her acting skills are in place. The women go quiet, Angie and the girl locked in a gaze, while Peggy volleys between them as discreetly as possible.

“Yes, coffees all around sounds good.” Daniel replies, shooting a worried glance at Peggy

“Commin’ right up. Nice to see you again, Catherine.” The words followed by her swift retreat to the kitchen

“Catherine?” Thompson scoffs, “Old friend, Ms. Newark?”

Clearing her throat and averting her gaze from the kitchen doors, Catherine takes a silent breath as she replies, “Yes, just a friend from before the war. Thought she’d be on Broadway by now.”

“Yes, well she is quite good. I’ve no doubt she’ll have her break soon. She managed to pull one over on these boys not so long ago.” Peggy announces with a hint of pride, as she worked to keep her emotions in check

“Who did?” Thompson glances up from the menu insulted

“How’s your Gam Gam?” Daniel chuckles, causing the women to laugh slightly, Peggy’s at the story, while Catherine’s stemmed from the glowing red face of the man in front of her

“What do you mean?” He squinted at the table, annoyed and flustered

The feelings only double when his eyes meet the beautiful waitress armed with their mugs and a coffee pot.

“So what can I get you?” Angie asks once the cups have been distributed, eyes seemingly glued to her paper and pen at the ready

Letting the men order first, Peggy would’ve usually been concerned by the gleam in Thompson’s eye. But sitting between her girlfriend and what she can only assume to be her girlfriend’s ex, she finds her mind regrettably at war.

On the one hand, nothing has been decided or explained, her rational side announces. They could have been friends, old playmates and the like.

But the other side, the darker side, that may have had her impulsively shooting a certain person’s shield during the war. Or holding a fork to a handsy customer’s brachial artery… really the list could go on.

Newark didn’t deserve that. She was nice, appropriate, and from what Peggy could rationally see shaking in her boots at the sight of Angie.

Perhaps, she thinks, she can quell the jealousy until a threat actually occurs. Until then, she’ll make due with subtly staying between the two.

A nice plan indeed.

“I’m assuming you two will take your usuals?” Angies voice cuts through her planing

“Yes please, Angie” Peggy nods, a tight smile painted on matching Angie’s own

“Thank you.” Catherine also nods

The pit of her mind questions how Angie could still know her order. The irrational side gains another point in this silent war between her ears.

“Alright, we’ll have it out soon” And with a parting glance she’s gone, sweeping back through the room shoulders a bit tighter

Another irrational point for the war.

Thompson begins to question the mechanics of the jets, and in an instant Catherine’s hesitation is wiped away by confidence. Seconds later, a new napkin has become her diagram, she materializes a pen and begins explaining wiring and miscalculations that could have occurred in the case.

“Excuse me, Sousa” Thompson interrupts, making to move out of the booth and heading towards the restrooms

His absence was felt by everyone and cared by none, a fact that acted as small distant spark in Peggy’s inner civil war.

“Refills anyone?” Angie’s cheery voice rings over the planning mumbo-jumbo on the table

“Yes, please.” Daniel leans up flashing her a kind smile

Sharing a glance with Peggy after filling the mugs, Angie brings her eyes to the abandoned sketch in the middle of the table. “What does the phone company want with a B-29 engine?”

The comment causing Daniel to choke, while Peggy just raises her eyes impressed and humored by her joke.

“I hear they’re trying to put phones in anything these days.” She replies with a wink

“Ah must be it.” Angie nudges Peggy’s shoulder with her hip, “Don’t forget the dual pressure regulators.” She corrects with a tease, smirking at the drawing and tapping at two blank areas

“How could I forget.” Catherine replies in the same tone. Another win for the irrational side of Peggy’s brain, causing her to lean slightly closer to the bending brunette

“Always have.” With the regulators drawn in place, and a bit of discreet uncomfortable shifting  noticed by Peggy and blatantly ignored by Angie, Catherine manages a soft smile and begins to speak before a snapping pauses her train of thought.

Instantly Peggy’s eyes grow cold, as she shares a brief glance with Angie -noticing the barely veiled annoyance in them.

“One sec, Cat. Le’mme just-” She interrupts, head tilting in the direction of the snapping figures, eyes still on Peggy.

Nickname. Another check for the irrational, seeming more rational by the moment, side.

Unfortunately, following the annoying noise lands her in an even more tense situation. What the frilly hell could Thompson want with Angie by the counter, last she checked they all were still waiting for their food?

Quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place, Peggy watches the interaction carefully. Not wanting to seem more possessive for fear the others may catch on, while also not idealizing the predicament of leaving Angie and Thompson to talk alone.

The already winning side grows louder.

It’s not until the combination of an Angie smirk and the appearance of the disgruntled chef, that Peggy realized she was not alone in her starring, or rather not alone in her glaring.

A quiet albeit bitter laugh sounds to her left, causing Peggy to turn further and glance into Catherine’s brown humor-filled eyes.

“What?”

“He just asked her out.” She replies with a shrug, “John tends to back her up when that happens, too many bad experiences.”

Caught between glaring at Thompson’s retreating, downturned face and asking more Peggy finds her mind on code red. First Newark, then Thompson? At least she could fight Thompson without too much inner turmoil, but Newark was kind….Perhaps the others? Were they regulars? Were they-

Her mind must have been too loud or crowded, as she watched Catherine’s eyes shine with recognition. Recognition of what, she harbored a knot in her stomach at her hunch.

“You should ask her about bouquet man sometime, one of the best I’ll say.”

“Ah um, I shall.” Peggy replies, after a swallow

“And don’t worry” Newark leans closer whispering as Thompson approaches, “I’ve taken care of most of the ones from back then.”

“What’re you all giggling about?” Thompson’s sneer announces his return

Angie appears behind him with a concerned look, belying her own interest. As the food is being organized, Thompson takes Daniel’s seat forcing him to scoot down the table.

A chorus of thank yous hit her ears, even Thompson’s niceties winning out in the end.

“Alright, anything else I can get you?” Angie asks, setting down the final plate and swinging the tray under her arm

“No, I think that will be all.” Peggy answers, sparing a glance around the table and holding herself back from reaching for her hand.

“Great.” Angie turns to leave, flashing Peggy a smile

“Actually!”

The risen voice forces Peggy to release her now tight grip on her fork. Her inner war starts back up and she finds herself staring intently at her sandwich, not wanting to show the flash of green in her eyes.

“I was hoping we could talk?” A beat and Catherine continues with a soft smile, “You know catch up?”

“Uh, I guess.” Angie shrugs eyes running over the few remaining tables

“Are you still at the Griffith? I could swing by after?”

_You will not threaten an innocent woman. You will not threaten an innocent woman. You will-_

The mantra runs through Peggy’s brain.

“Um, no actually. Peggy and I live uptown a ways. I’ll take my break when you finish and we can talk for a few before the office needs you all back?”

The offer is accepted, but the mantra doesn’t stop. Instead additions have found their way between her strict orders.

_You will not threaten an innocent woman. But why does she want to talk to Angie alone? You will not threaten an innocent woman. What the bloody hell does she have to say to her that she can’t say here? You will not threaten an innocent woman. But I could. But you won’t. Angie called her Cat. Angie also said you were living together. Angie and her used to- DOES NOT MATTER YOU WILL NOT THREATEN AN INNOCENT WOMAN. What if she isn’t innocent?_

To say the war was over and the irrational side had one would be the understatement of the century.

Catherine seemed to gulp her food down fast, meanwhile Peggy’s appetite dwindled leaving her pushing around her food as the mantra played in the forefront of her mind.

Moments later Angie was back, small smile in place as she nodded at a still chewing Catherine. Angie attempted to meet her girlfriends gaze only to be met with downtrodden eyes.

Sliding out of the booth on jelly-like legs, Peggy attempted to steel her nerves for the incoming war. Her only saving grace was the warm and present hand attempting to reassure her on her back, as well as the knowledge that should anything happen Catherine would no longer be considered innocent and her mantra a moot point.

She tries not to watch. Really she does! Well, okay she tries to discreetly watch, while the men are busy eating.

In her defence, she did hold herself back from rushing out with them. Progress, right?

The fact that she is currently contemplating the ways she could break the arm attached to the hand that is holding Angie’s is completely beside the point. Completely.

Peggy’s nearing a painfully visual option twenty-three when the automat doors slide open and duo return. An appropriate (yet still far too close) distance between them.

“Well are we all set?” Daniel asks, attempting to break the tension

“Yes, I think we are.” Catherine’s smile toward Angie, has Peggy working on option twenty-four involving the menu holder beside her.

“I’ll get your check.” Angie says, locking eyes with Peggy and making her way to the counter

“I’ll handle the tab, you guys go along and I’ll be by in a bit.” Peggy offers, needing at least some time alone with Angie during work hours. Some may call it an addiction, but apparently she’s not the only one to have had it...speaking of- option number twenty-five should make use of the serving trays.

The men nod in thanks, while Catherine follows them out a bit awkwardly.

“So...have a good lunch, English?”

“Really, Angie?” Peggy asks, sliding into a seat at the empty counter

Glancing around the nearly empty place, Angie finds herself leaning opposite Peggy on the counter.

“You hardly touched your food, are you feeling okay?”

“Well, considering I just had lunch with your ex,” Peggy whispers, “I feel I’ve done quite well.”

“Ah, you caught that, did you?” Angie asks, sliding the tab to Peggy

A pointed look has Angie glancing back out the floor. “That was Cat.” She decides on with a shrug

“Darling, is that all you can say?” Peggy asks, glancing at the paper both trying to reign in the tension as well as understand the reduced price, “Catherine’s meal isn’t on here.” She states, and if her name comes out in a bit of a sneer, she’ll blame it on Thompson somehow.

“Yeah, and?”

At Peggy’s quirked brow Angie sighs, “You’re not paying for my ex’s lunch, I can’t believe I even have to say that.”

“Well you aren’t bloody paying for it!” Peggy states the irrationality bubbling up in her words

The look she gets from Angie makes her feel like a scolded and pitied child.

“Look, I’m not _buying her lunch_ buying her lunch...just buying her lunch. It’d be weird if you did it, and I wouldn’t want to go around picking up the tab for your exes.”

Peggy has to agree about the overall weirdness of the idea, but the principle still nags at her. Nicknames. Plane engines. Griffith. It all passes through her mind in a blur.

Only men weren’t allowed passed the first floor.

She tries to stop thinking after that.

“I love you, you know?” Angie whispers quietly in the now empty area

“I love you too.”

“Okay, so no more worrying and no more murder eyes, jeeze you’re gonna give Cat a heart attack.”

“If losing you didn’t, darling, I don’t know what could.” Peggy’s voice comes out serious, laced with the possibilities of her own loss of Angie concocted by her brain

A blush and soft “shut up, English, you talk too much” are her rewards.

“I’ll be back in a few to walk home alright?” Peggy asks after placing a few bills on the counter

“Awe man, I was thinking of running off with Cat after work. Sure, I guess I can postpone.”

Her teasing grin is lost on Peggy, but her hand squeezing Peggy’s over the cash snaps her back into reality.

“Don’t even joke like that.”

“Too soon?” She laughs

“Far too soon.” Peggy nods, squeezing her hand once more as an anchor and marching her way back to the office.

Hours later, as the office begins to close and everyone is heading for the door, Peggy is stopped by a shaky hand on her arm.

They wait for the building to clear before Catherine begins.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m happy for you two. It’s nice to see Angie so happy.” Her voice is soft and kind, even as her eyes shine a sad acceptance

“Thank you.” Peggy nods, her mind stilling for a moment.

“Now, interesting choice with the brachial artery, I always found that-”

_________________

After a nice dinner and far too many jokes and assurances by Angie, the duo lay content in their bed listening to each other’s breathing as well as the creaks of the mansion.

Peggy’s lips traced Angie’s pulse down her neck, as the woman lay curled in her arms.

“So, what’s this I hear about a bouquet man?” She asks after a soft bite, soothing it with her tongue

“Hmm?” Angie asks tilts her head to give Peggy more room

“She told me about a bouquet man, when Thompson was talking to you.” Peggy whispers, pulling Angie closer to her by the hips

“If that’s how you’ll react after every ex, maybe you should meet them more often?”

“You mean there’s more?”

Peggy’s voice a mix of exhausted annoyance and agony, sparks a full body laugh from Angie.

“If it helps, you’re my last?”

“You’re mine too, darling. But you know what would really help?” She asks, sliding her hands down Angie’s smooth skin

“What?” Angie asks humming into the touch

“Permission to maim them?”

“What?!”

“Not kill! Just maim!”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, hun.”

“Is that a yes?” Peggy asks, continuing her marking

“You like Catherine, don’t even try to lie. Rosie still tips well so no on her. But if you must, you can have free range on Sophia.” Angie finished closing her eyes and snuggling back into the warmth of her lover, registering the tension after the fact

“What now?” Angie sighs, eyes still closed

“This Rosie...what might she look like?”

“Not telling you, English. She tips well, I’m not losing that.”

“Okay but have you thought to consider why she tips so well?” Peggy’s aggressive tone causes Angie’s lips to quirk in a hidden smile

“Of course, she obviously wants me to run a way with her. Come to think of it just last week she tipped a diamond ring, I wonder how she knew my size?”

Silence descends on the room, and the roaming hands still for far too long according to Angie. Opening her eyes and flipping onto her back, she’s greeted with Peggy’s (affectionately named) I-will-kill-a-man look.

“Jeeze Peg, I’m just kidding again.” Angie sooths reaching her hand up to caress her cheek.

Peggy quirks an eyebrow at the giggling brunette and breathes deeply to slow her heart rate.

“Too soon, darling. How about a new rule: no more ex jokes?”

“Spoilsport.” Angie’s eyes dance with laughter


End file.
